Baby Saga
The is the second saga of Dragon Ball GT. This first half of the saga covers Giru serving the Machine Mutants of Planet M-2, while the second half of the saga covers the Tuffle parasite Baby's conquest of Earth. In contrast to the previous 16 episodes, this saga has a more dramatic, action-oriented tone akin to that of Dragon Ball Z. In Japan, it aired between 1996-1997. It is part of seasons one and two in the U.S. and aired between 2003-2004. Plot The story picks up where the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga had left off. With Goku and Trunks captured, Pan decides to infiltrate the Machine Mutant base. She manages to get close without being detected, but then tons of robots show up. In order to avoid being captured, Pan is forced to disguise herself as a robot. Meanwhile, the robots are scanning the bodies of Goku and Trunks, who are asleep in capsule chambers. They are trying to determine their strength when General Rilldo comes in. He realizes that Pan is not there, and orders a group of robots to find her. At the same time, Giru decides to let General Rilldo download all the fighting information of the Z-Fighters to the Sigma Force. Pan has joined a group of robots that look the same, but when they walk through a wall, her cover seems to be blown. She lucks out and instead of being captured, she's accused of being defective. They throw her into a room full of defective robots. These robots actually have feelings, so they were deemed unworthy. Pan manages to blast her way out, and gets directions to where Goku and Trunks are being held. When General Rilldo realizes Pan is in the base, he sends Natt of the Sigma Force to deal with her. The robot seems to be winning with ease, but then Pan figures out he can only predict moves she has done before. So she fires her Maiden's Rage, destroying the robot. General Rilldo is just about to send the rest of the Sigma Force to deal with Pan when she breaks in. At the same time, the machine detections go crazy because Goku is waking up. Pan manages to escape and later rescues Goku, who does battle with the Sigma Force. At first, it seems as though the robots can read Goku's movements but, while using their phasing technique, Goku simply blasts the robots all over the place to get them out of the walls, enraging them and making them transform into the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. The fight goes on for a while and just when it looks as though Goku will be beaten with a drill technique, Goku grabs the drill and, after stopping it, throws them into a wall. Goku states that he has been holding back the whole time just to gain information. Goku finishes the fight with a combination of punches and kicks, followed by a Kamehameha that fries the robots. Angered that the Sigma Force has failed, Rilldo makes himself known and, shortly after his arrival, turns Trunks into metal, which the block transports to the laboratory for examination. Rilldo reveals his intention to integrate organic beings into Machine Mutants across the entire universe, explaining that the strong must survive and the weak must perish. He fights with Goku and holds his own well but, when he is shown to be possibly be at a slight disadvantage, he summons the newly reformed Super Mega Cannon Sigma to unexpectedly grab Goku, though Goku destroys them easily by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The maniacal General in turn assumes a more combat-effective form, with a drill-based arm and a sleek design. For a while, the fight seems to be even, but he is soon bested by Goku again. Rilldo then assumes a Metal form, in which he also reveals that he can control the entire planet's environment, taking control of Goku's surroundings and melting around him like a deadly alloy. Meanwhile, Pan manages to stumble across the Black Star Dragon Balls, and goes to join Goku. However, her help turns out to be in vain as Metal Rilldo manages to capture both of them and trap them in the same manner as Trunks. Giru assists as all three of them are sent to Dr. Myuu's lab. Here, Dr. Myuu orders Giru to aid him in chopping the three up to extract their power, but Giru has a change of heart and manages to rescue Pan and Goku. Dr. Myuu and crew grab Trunks' slab, and in the scramble to recover it, it is smashed to pieces. However, Trunks quickly appears and reveals that everything up to that point was according to his own plan. Trunks reveals that Myuu has been hiding a secret and that he is not the only Machine Mutant around. Trunks opens a door in Myuu's lab and leads his friends to a small incubation chamber which holds a tiny robotic lifeform. It is in here that Myuu's greatest creation, Baby, is being held. Goku comments that he looks cute, although he is unaware of the power Baby possesses. Myuu reveals his plan to integrate everyone into Machine Mutants. Baby then awakens from his water-induced sleep and breaks free from his containment chamber after being alerted to the Saiyans' presence. The small, beady-eyed Baby attacks the intruders. He is then halted by the three with numerous blasts. However, as a defeated and injured Dr. Myuu makes a daring escape, a piece of Baby's scattered remains jumps onto his skin. Goku, Trunks and Pan resume their mission. They board their ship and try to leave planet M-2, but are suddenly stopped. It is none other than General Rilldo and he is holding onto their ship, preventing them from lifting off. They still manage to blast off after Trunks reveals to Rilldo that he was being used by Myuu for the substantial empowering of Baby. Rilldo refuses to believe this and is shocked as he is blown to oblivion by a combined Kamehameha attack from all three Saiyans. The ship's thrusters take off, leaving no remnant of General Rilldo behind. After Myuu is well into space and swears vengeance, Baby rips him apart, busting out of his body and reforming into his original state. Baby explains that it was really he who planned vengeance and programmed all the Machine Mutants to do his bidding and that Myuu was merely one of his pawns. It is revealed that Baby is a Tuffle and he seeks vengeance for the demise of his technologically advanced race. Afterwards, on their next stop, Goku, Pan and Trunks enter a ship in outer space that is nearly empty of all its passengers. A young alien boy is still breathing and they take him with them, leaving the ship. They land on Planet Pital and take the boy to a hospital. However, they are all unaware that Baby is hiding inside the boy and he was responsible for murdering everyone on board the abandoned ship in outer space. Baby proceeds to jump from the boy's body to a doctor's body in order to catch Goku and his friends off-guard. However, Goku suspects that Baby is among them and reveals that to the doctor, who Baby leaves after finding out that his cover has been blown. The threat becomes even worse as Goku and his friends realize that this menace can hop from one host to another like a parasite. As Baby arrives on Earth before Goku makes it out with his crewmates, he decides to target the strongest Saiyans as his next hosts. Baby's main mission is revealed: to obtain revenge for the extermination of his race at the hands of the Saiyans many years ago. The Saiyans were responsible for brutally murdering his people as well as stealing much of their Tuffle technology. As Baby swears vengeance on the remaining Saiyans, who happen to be the only descendants of that guilty race, he scours the city to find a formidable host. After hopping from one body to another and coming across Mr. Satan, Baby finds his next suitable candidate to be Goten. After successfully integrating himself into Goten and controlling his mind, Baby, now using Goten's body, goes to the Saiyan's home. There, he meets Gohan, who realizes something is wrong with Goten. He then asks Goten to come outside. As Gohan asks Baby what he did with his brother, the Tuffle reveals his plan to Gohan and after a battle that destroys a large portion of the city, Gohan is forced to turn Super Saiyan, prompting Baby to change bodies with him. Piccolo then attempts to stop the deadly Baby inside Gohan's body, but is unsuccessful and is apparently killed by the possessed Saiyan's Kamehameha. Baby proceeds to his real target: Vegeta. Vegeta and Bulla are returning from a day of shopping, which Bulla thanks her father for. The demented Baby then arrives in Gohan's body seeking vengeance. He proceeds to fire at Vegeta and Bulla. Much of Bulla's shopping is destroyed, which infuriates her. Vegeta tells Bulla to get to safety as he is intrigued by this opponent. Baby reveals to him that he is a Tuffle and has returned to exact vengeance because of all the evil that was done to his race by the primate-like Saiyans. Vegeta mocks his very existence and doubts his ability to survive against a Saiyan elite, much less carry out his vengeance. Baby proves otherwise as he puts Gohan's body to good use against Vegeta, claiming that Gohan's training should be sufficient. After things start to get serious between the possessed Gohan and Vegeta, Vegeta increases his effort and overpowers Gohan in an energy wave struggle. The possessed Goten then shows up and attacks Vegeta from behind, managing to cut his skin despite Vegeta deflecting the surprise Ki Blast. Vegeta is surrounded by the possessed brothers and is cut by some Ki attacks, which eventually prompts Vegeta to put an end to the fight by powering up. His victory over Gohan and Goten is short-lived, however, as Baby transfers to his body. Vegeta has survived the attack between the possessed Gohan and Goten, but Baby manages to get the upper hand and jumps directly into Vegeta's mind, controlling him further. Vegeta struggles to maintain control of his body, but fails against Baby's powerful manipulation and parasitic nature as he transforms into Baby Vegeta. Baby makes Vegeta his permanent host, vowing to turn the entire universe into Tuffle Parasites and kill Goku. Baby then begins to spread his infection across the entire planet. When Goku, Trunks and Pan arrive on Earth, they give Dende the Black Star Dragon Balls for safekeeping. They decide to not have Goku return to normal as they would have to collect the Black Star Dragon Balls all over again, much to Pan's dismay. Goku tells Pan that he'll have a talk with Chi-Chi about it when he gets home. Goku is convinced that the Earth has been spared from terrible destruction. However, he is unaware that Dende and Mr. Popo are under Baby's control. While returning home to see his family with Pan, Goku is attacked by his own family, against whom he is forced to retaliate after Pan is knocked unconscious. As Goku is about to put his two sons down for the count, Mr. Satan shows up and shouts to him and tells him all that has happened, saying that everyone on Earth has fallen under the control of Baby. Baby then confronts Goku, but Goku's young body is not resilient enough to sustain Super Saiyan 3 long enough to fight decently with Baby. As a result, Goku is beaten, but Baby gains even more power by having his minions give him ki, and Goku is seemingly killed by Baby's Revenge Death Ball. Kibito Kai interferes and manages to rescue Goku at the last moment, but unfortunately drops him into another dimension. Baby then goes to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for Planet Plant's revival, and begins to move all his mind-controlled subjects to it. Dende hands the Black Star Dragon Balls over to Baby, thus sealing the Earth's fate. Baby enjoys this victory as he feels that finally, vengeance has been served. Baby then allows his slaves to migrate to Planet Plant in a giant spaceship while Mr. Satan and Pan hide inside Good Buu's body by having Buu disguise himself as one of Baby's slaves to enter the spaceship. While on the path through the otherworldly dimension, Goku is accidentally dropped into another, even weirder dimension where he must play for his life. Sugoro, the host, is a shapeshifting alien who controls the realm now known as Sugoroku Space. Sugoru and his son, Shusugoro, both inhabit the region, and challenge visitors to a life-sized board game, with the promise that the visitor can leave Sugoroku Space if they win. The game also carries the consequence of death to any visitor who loses. Goku accepts Sugoro's challenge, and Sugoro easily advances through the rigged game, while Goku struggles to make any progress and fails several times. Shortly before Sugoro wins the game, Goku discovers the duo's deception and accuses the two of cheating. At that instant, the caretakers express outrage over Sugoro's "tampering with fate", and began shaking apart the entire area. Despite almost losing the game to Sugoro's cheating, Goku opts to help the alien and his son escape, yanking them along as the platforms became unstable. Goku finally breaks through the barrier between Sugoroku Space and the universe with a powerful Kamehameha. After a narrow escape, Goku brings them along and they are transported to safety on the Sacred World of the Kai by Kibito Kai. There, they also meet up with Old Kai, who devises a plan to grow Goku's tail back, by having Goku exercise on an unusual machine so he can gain additional power, to which Goku agrees with. Meanwhile, on Planet Plant, Uub arrives on the scene and learns of his mentor's apparent death. He tries to stop Baby, but is easily brushed aside as Baby fires a Revenge Death Ball straight at him. However, after bidding farewell to Mr. Satan and Pan, Buu sacrifices himself to save Uub. Buu's spirit then tells Uub that they are both the same being and that it is time for them to become one again. The pieces of Buu's body merge with Uub, and Uub is given a tremendous boost of power. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kai, the process of growing Goku's tail is sped-up once Goku realizes Pan is in trouble. The Kais use huge pliers to try and yank out Goku's tail out and it is finally regenerated as Kibito Kai takes Goku to Planet Plant. In the meantime, the newly-christened Majuub arrives and challenges Baby to another battle. He fire his Transfiguration Beam at Baby, who easily deflects the blast, sending it right back at Majuub and turning him into chocolate. Baby proceeds to gobble him up and declares that no-one will be able to stop him. Later, Goku heads to Planet Plant to confront Baby again as Baby discovers that Goku is still alive and he now has a tail. Goku test out his new power by transforming into Super Saiyan 3 again. Despite the power of his maximum Super Saiyan 3 level, he still cannot evenly match Baby and, as a result, he falls out of Super Saiyan 3 and is defeated. Before Baby can destroy Goku again, Goku realizes that he has failed again, but seeing the Earth in the sky, as if it were the moon, Goku becomes a Golden Great Ape. However, he goes on a wild rampage since he cannot control himself in that form. Not until Pan confronts him and pours her heart out to him does Goku unlock his newest transformation, Super Saiyan 4. Goku's body metamorphs into a long black-haired, red-furred, red-tailed, adult-sized warrior as he tells Pan and Mr. Satan that he will stop Baby and restore everything to normal before going to confront him again with his new power. Goku begins to pound on Baby, and almost defeats him, but the villain receives assistance from the tuffleized Bulma when she creates a Blutz Wave Generator, which allows Baby to absorb Blutz Waves and increase his power to that of a Golden Great Ape. As a result, Golden Great Ape Baby does not lose any of his sanity and is still a keen fighter while assuming his tremendously huge body. Baby and Goku are now more evenly matched, but due to Baby's temper, he begins to fire ki blasts on his own people. Goku eventually decides to shoot his newly acquired 10x Kamehameha. The attack has no effect on Baby, allowing the foe to get a shot of his Super Galick Gun on Goku, but as Baby's guard drops, the 10x Kamehameha's delayed effect kicks in as planned and Baby is hurt in turn. Goku and Baby then deal each other a double knockout. Meanwhile, Old Kai finds a way to get rid of the infection that has spread using the Sacred Water in Kami's Lookout. He sends Kibito Kai to fetch it. Kibito Kai frees Dende and Mr. Popo at the lookout using the water and proceeds to free Trunks, Goten and Gohan. As a result, Gohan and the others show up on the scene to aid Goku in his conflict against Baby. However, Goku knows that neither Gohan nor Goten and Trunks' fused counterpart, Gotenks, would be strong enough to take down Baby. Thus, they all decide to give him their power. Majuub erupts from inside of Baby's stomach, creating tremendous pain for Baby while the freed Saiyans take their shot at giving Goku all their powers, along with Pan, who joins in as well. Just as Baby spits out Majuub, Goku finishes collecting the necessary power to restore his body to full strength. A few attacks later, Goku is shown to have gained the upper hand on Baby again. Baby tries one last time to destroy Goku with his Revenge Death Ball Final, but Goku is able to get rid of the attack by absorbing it and is able to topple the giant. Severely weakened, Baby leaves Vegeta's body as Vegeta is finally freed from Baby's mind control, assuming his alien Tuffle form. He then tries to escape in a spaceship. However, Goku watches the craft from afar and blasts it with a powerful 10x Kamehameha, pushing the ship into the sun while Baby is still inside and eliminating the Tuffle menace for good. While everyone is freed from Baby's control, the second wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls caused the countdown to Earth's destruction to speed up. No matter what Goku does, the explosion of the planet cannot be prevented. Their space travel was in vain and as a result, Vegeta comes up with a plan to move everyone from Earth to Planet Plant. With the help of his family, friends and the Kais, they manage to pull it off with Goku using his Super Saiyan 4 form to teleport the entire population of Earth to Planet Plant. A young boy is accidentally left behind and Goku tries to bring him on board a vessel, but he runs out of energy just as Earth is about to explode. Just as Goku has lost all hope, Piccolo arrives beside him and gives him the necessary energy he needs to safely go back to the departed ship in outer space. Goku is transported back to the ship, but can do nothing but watch as his very close friend and former rival prepares to die with the planet. In his final moments, Piccolo contacts Gohan via Telepathy to tell him how proud he is of him. He also tells him that the Black Star Dragon Balls must be destroyed for the safety of Earth. Gohan bursts into tears and begs Piccolo to try and reconsider, but Piccolo explains that sometimes the best decision is not the easiest. Piccolo decides to stay behind, as his death will permanently destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls, along with Ultimate Shenron, preventing any future catastrophes from happening. Gohan screams his mentor's name in anguish as Piccolo dies along with the Earth. Grand Elder Moori then uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back the Earth, allowing everyone to return home. At a party to celebrate Baby's defeat, Bulma asks Chi-Chi what's it like having a child for a husband and Chi-Chi tells her it's mostly the same, as she knows that no matter how big or small he is, Goku is still her husband. Gohan expresses how he truly misses his greatest ally and closest friend and Goku comforts him, telling him that he also misses Piccolo. Characters Battles featured *Pan vs. Natt *Goku vs. Commander Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu *Goku vs. Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Pan vs. General Rilldo *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. General Rilldo (Base/Hyper-Meta/Meta) *Pan vs. Machine Mutant Guards *Pan vs. Machine Mutant Guards *Pan and Giru vs. Machine Mutant Guards *Goku, Trunks, and Pan vs. Machine Mutant Guards *Goku, Pan, and Trunks vs. Baby (Infant Form) *Goku, Pan, and Trunks vs. Baby (Infected General Rilldo) *Pan vs. HWM 100 X *Goku, Pan, and Trunks vs. Baby (Infant Form) *Goku and Pan vs. Baby (Infected Trunks) *Goten vs. Baby (Infected Hammer, Ax, Dollar, and Ronge) *Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Baby (Boy Body) *Gohan vs. Baby (Infected Goten/Super Saiyan) *Piccolo vs. Baby (Infected Gohan/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Baby (Infected Gohan/Base/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Baby (Infected Gohan/Super Saiyan) and Goten (Baby Infected) *Good Buu vs. Earthlings (Baby Infected) *Mr. Satan vs. Earthlings (Baby Infected) *Giru vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta/Super Saiyan) *Goku vs. Gohan (Baby Infected/Base/Super Saiyan) and Goten (Baby Infected/Base/Super Saiyan) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta/Super Saiyan/Strongest Form 1/Strongest Form 2) *Uub vs. Gohan (Baby Infected) *Uub vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) *Pan vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) *Uub (Majuub) vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) *Goku (Golden Great Ape) vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Strongest Form 2/Golden Great Ape) *Pan vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Uub (Majuub) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Perfect Form) Releases Individual DVDs *Baby - Affliction (17-19; also includes the introduction to DBGT, "A Grand Problem") *Baby - Incubation (20-22) *Baby - Creation (23-25) *Baby - Proliferation (26-28) *Baby - Ramifications (29-31) *Baby - Preparation (32-34) *Baby - Annihilation (35-37) *Baby - Salvation (38-40) Season box sets *''Dragon Ball GT'' Season One Remastered Box Set (1-34; only episodes 17-34 are part of the Baby Saga) *''Dragon Ball GT'' Season Two Remastered Box Set (35-64; only episodes 35-40 are part of the Baby Saga) Episode list Baby Saga (24 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga were covered in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Trivia *This is the last saga where a villain is defeated by a newly introduced branch of Super Saiyan until the Golden Frieza Saga of Dragon Ball Super. *This is also the last saga where Goku transforms into and fights in his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms until the God of Destruction Beerus Saga of Dragon Ball Super. *The characters of this saga are in similar yet opposite positions to those of the Frieza Saga. Instead of Goku fighting someone who destroyed the Saiyans, he fights someone whose race the Saiyans destroyed. *This was the first Dragon Ball GT saga to air on Cartoon Network in the United States. *In Japan, this saga is stated to have lasted from episodes 23 to 40.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragongt/story/index02.html References Site Navigation pt-br:Saga Baby es:Arco de Baby Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT